


The Fashion Designer Who Doesn't Design | KryozGaming

by VagabondWocky



Category: Kryozgaming - Fandom, Vanoss And Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondWocky/pseuds/VagabondWocky
Summary: John returns to the original search page and most of the articles below that first one were tabloid ones mentioning a hiatus and referring to her as 'The Fashion Designer That Doesn't Design'.---"Chloe needs someone to model some clothes for a meeting! She doesn't like working with models she doesn't know and the entire team she usually works with are either out of town or busy." Nic explains, his blue orbs almost begging John to say yes.---"Damn you're literally perfect. Fire me and take me on another date!" Nic drops to his knees being dramatic as he playfully grabs Chloe's hands.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Picnic

"Come on Nic. If we spend too much more time here it'll get hot." John runs his fingers through his hair, locking Nic's phone and tossing it back to him.

"Fine fine~" Nic shoves his phone in his pocket, deciding to look over all the pictures when they get home. His blue orbs catch a full picnic blanket as he pauses, making John look back at him. "Wasn't that girl here when we first got here? Like a couple hours ago? All set up like that and everything."

John follows Nic's eyes until they fall upon a pretty brunette. He had noticed her a bit earlier but didn't take the time to actually look at her situation. Her clothes looked amazing though and he secretly wanted to ask her where she got them. "I think so, but she looks busy now." John nods in the direction of her notebook that looked very used.

"She's doodling! Come on we can't just leave a girl who was stood up alone! You can head back first if you want, I'm gonna try to get her number."

John shakes his head but before he can say anything against the idea Nic had already started in the brunette's direction. He watches as his extroverted friend approached her and wished him luck that he knew he immediately blew when the first words out of Nic's mouth were, "So he stood you up huh?"

John face palms and makes his way over to the two. He knew Nic was a bit scatter brained and wouldn't take the hint if she wanted him to leave so he'd have to drag him away now. He frowned a bit when the girls response made it seem like she blamed herself.

"Yeah, looks that way. She promised me she was different but that's alright. I don't blame her. I saw you guys doing a photo shoot, are you hungry? Thirsty? I've been snacking a bit while waiting but much longer and all this food will go to waste."

John couldn't help but feel his eyes scan over the pretty dusting of freckles that covered her cheeks, somehow going well with the multiple eye brow slits she had. He shakes his head a bit and rubs the back of his neck, "You don't mind if we join you?"

Nic's eyes had been traveling elsewhere, of course. After staring into her grey orbs he just had to see what she was working with. To say she was well endowed was an understatement.

"Not at all. I certainly won't eat all of this, though, sorry most of it is low in carbs. The girl I was supposed to meet with is a model."

"Well you're in luck then because we are two very hungry boys and one of us is a model!" Nic says before sitting down on the blanket across from her. John hesitates but eventually gives in once Nic grabs his sleeve and yanks him down.

"Just from watching the photo shoot a bit I know it's you. But now getting a closer look at both of you, I don't get why you aren't a model as well? Your proportions would be amazing on a runway let alone on a magazine cover." The girl had closed her notebook when the two sat down but now she slid it into her bag before turning back to the two.

John wasn't sure what to say to that, "Thanks for the compliment? I'm John. This is Nic. Sorry for intruding."

"I'm Chloe. And you don't have to apologize. I took the morning off regardless so I was enjoying the sun. Thank you for helping me not waste food."

"So are you a lesbian then? I'm only asking because I'm very interested in but I don't want to be that guy and continue to try to get a lesbian. That shits annoying." Nic rambles and John shoves him.

"Dude-" He shakes his head that he needed to be nicer with his choice of words and Nic puts his hands up in a surrender motion.

The two are reminded of the girls presence when she chuckles softly, "Not really. I don't really know what I am. I'd say I'm more of an equal opportunist. I'll give anyone a chance."

"What about me then?"

"Are you asking me for a date Nic?"

"I suddenly feel like a third wheel-" John adds to their banter and the group laughs together.

Once the laughter dies down she holds her hand out to both of them. John doesn't get what she's asking for until Nic places his phone in her palm so he quickly does the same.

"Aww why are you getting John's too?" Nic whines dramatically, but the playful smile on his face shows he's not actually upset.

"Equal opportunist. I can tell he's stitched together the clothes he's wearing right now which is amazing. They look amazing." She doesn't look up as she adds her contact to both of their phones, "But I also think he'd make a good model for some of my friends shows."

"And what about me?" Nic questions as she hands back their phones.

"You're more of a model made for photo shoots. Just your walk alone wouldn't be very good on the runway without a decent bit of training. But don't worry, there's much more opportunities to make money doing photo shoots versus a runway job since those are typically far in between."

John laughs at Nic's slightly deflated ego, "Man she's brutal."

Chloe shakes her head and stands, "Anyway, I have to run. I need to do a couple errands before I go into work. You guys have a good one, and feel free to keep the leftovers as well. I'll get the containers back from Nic when he takes me out on our date." She waves as she walks away, leaving them speechless.

Nic finally breaks the silence, "Did I just score a date with that amazing specimen?"

"I don't know how you did it but yes." John laughs as Nic shoves him.


	2. The Rescue

John pauses the video he was editing when he feels his phone start ringing. Nic? He's supposed to be on his date. He shakes his head and picks up, ready for the worst.

"We were out on our date and then we got kind of sort of surrounded by paparazzi and I didn't know my last shoot would go over that well with media anyway uh we got separated." Nic explains all in one breathe.

John shakes his head again, "Do you know where she went? How was the date before this happened? You guys have been out for a couple hours now right?" He glances at the time on his computer and notes that they've been out since 8 and it's now 11:30.

"It was kind of awkward at first because she's clearly stressed about something. Probably to do with work, but she didn't want to talk about it. And then she seemed to know a lot more about modelling than me and she told me she isn't a model!"

"Why do you say it like her being a model is like... unreachable? I thought she was pretty."

"Yeah. Pretty short. Models are tall man. Anyway, with what she knows I think she must work for an agency or something. No way she would know everything she does if she isn't."

"Okay and? So what if she works for an agency? It's not like that would change the fact that you're attracted to her right?"

"Well..."

"Nic!"

"No no it doesn't change that I'm attracted to her! God she's fucking gorgeous! But it does motivate me to like... kind of showy right? Like show her what a good model I am? I mean it should. This could lead to my potential big break into a more professional modeling world."

John rubs the bridge of his nose, trying to think of how he should word this next part. "That seems kind of shitty Nic... I don't know. Keep your work and your dating life separate. Look at it from her point of view, that's not fair to her."

"You're right, you're right."

"Have you found her yet?"

"No. I tried calling her already too and she won't pick up. I saw her dash in this direction but I just can't seem to find her."

"Want me to try calling her while you continue to look?"

"Thanks John you're a real bro!"

John doesn't even humor Nic with a response before hanging up and sliding through his contacts to find Chloe's. She put her last name into his phone? He knew what that meant. Google search time.

He types her name into google and clicks the call button to dial her but chokes and nearly drops his phone when the first link is a top ten list of fashion designers IN THE WORLD. She was up there with Chanel and Ford and Versace!

Of course she knew about the modeling business. Her career fueled it.

"Hello? John?" He's snapped back to reality when he hears her calling his name.

"Oh hey Chlo, I offered to call you for Nic since he was worried you guys got separated and couldn't find you." He decides not to mention anything about knowing who she was. She would have told them if she wanted them to know. He returns to the original search page and most of the articles below that first one were tabloid ones mentioning a hiatus and referring to her as 'The Fashion Designer That Doesn't Design'.

"Oh uh... yeah... you don't absolutely hate me if I ghost him for a few days will you?"

John leans back in his chair with a frown, "Of course not! Was the date that bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad as much as I just don't know how to keep my mouth shut and I'm not sure if he'll be dating me to date ME or because he thinks I can get him a job." Chloe sighs.

He shakes his head and turns around in his chair. Of course she was smart. "Want me to come get you?"

"Of I couldn't bother you. Besides it's late and I'm sure you have work in the morning. Thank you for the offer though."

"Chlo it's no problem. I was just doing some work before Nic called. I can work whenever really, there's no set hours. So where are you?" He knew that Nic had drove them so from wherever she was she'd either have to get an Uber or walk.

"Uhh... Corner of eighth and main."

"Wow where were you guys that you ended up on eighth?" He grabs his car keys and makes his way to his car.

"We were bar hopping on fifth until the paparazzi showed up. I just so happened to run this way because I was sure they wouldn't follow. I'll stay close to main though so don't worry."

John nods as he starts his car up, "I'll be there soon."


	3. The Hangout

As John's car pulls to a stop the brunette jumps into it. There was a small group of photographers there but none of them seemed to be taking pictures.

"What was that?" He asks as he starts to drive away.

"They usually don't take pictures if you ask them not to really nicely and just answer whatever questions they have. Your friend must be one hell of a model!"

John shakes his head with a laugh, his longer hair perfectly framing his face and effectively pulling Chloe into a trance that she snapped out of when her phone rang.

John speaks up, making her pause, "Before you answer, do you want me to bring you anywhere in particular? Or just back to my place. Have you eaten dinner? I have some snacks at home so two birds with one stone."

She smiles gently, "Just back to your place is fine. I can order us food when we get there if you're up for a late meal. Sorry this is a work call but I'll make it fast." Once the phone is to her ear she speaks, in perfect French.

"Yes Vivi? I have those pieces done exactly to the measurements that were previously given to me. If anything has changed I won't be able to do anything until way later tonight or tomorrow morning. If it's a small hem I trust Leone to carry out that work. A whole model change? They do realize they want this line to be shot in less than 48 hours right?" Chloe sighs and rubs her free hand down her face, "Send me over the new models measurements and I'll get it done tomorrow. Move my appointment tomorrow to my next available free slot after the shoot is finished. Later in the week preferably, thank you!"

When Chloe hangs up John casts a glance in her direction, "I think that sounded important?"

"Just people changing things last minute," She shrugs with a short laugh. "Everything will work out though."

Once they got back to John's place she ordered food and they chilled on the couch, watching TV.

John was also vaping now, after he made sure she was alright with it.

After he vapes for a bit she speaks up, "I actually used to vape to help deal with stress. But I broke my pen and procrastinated getting a new one."

"I don't really have any pens but I have a few mods if you'd like one. I really only use this one and one of the others so they just sit on my shelf, unused."

She shakes her head, "Oh I could never take one of yours."

John was already standing and walking to his office to grab one of his nicer ones for the girl, handing it to her on the way back. "If anything this could just be seen as payback for the wonderful picnic lunch we bummed off of you last week."

"Alright alright.. You've convinced me. What kind of juices do you have that I can bum a few drops of?"


	4. The Job

It had been a couple weeks now since Nic's failure of a date with Chloe and he was hanging out with John and Jay since the two took a day off of streaming.

Nic's phone rang making Jay pause the game they were playing.

"Oh hey Chloe! What's up? I didn't think I'd hear back from you so fast since you said all the upcoming shoots are full."

Jay locks eyes with John who just shrugs and pulls out his phone, scrolling on Twitter.

"Right now? Man I wish! I have a doctors appointment in like an hour though. No! Don't do that! John is right here and he's free for the next few hours! I'm sure he'll do it, right John?"

John looks over to the tall blonde, "What are you saying I'll do now?"

"Chloe needs someone to model some clothes for a meeting! She doesn't like working with models she doesn't know and the entire team she usually works with are either out of town or busy." Nic explains, his blue orbs almost begging John to say yes. He pulls the phone away from his ear and whispers, "It pays over 100$ an hour."

John swats Nic's arm and shrugs, "If she's alright with me going I'm free."

"Did you hear him Chloe? Yeah! Alright see you in a bit!" Nic hangs up and tosses his phone on the couch beside him.

Jay stares at the two as if begging for them to explain.

John opens his mouth to explain but Nic beats him to it, "A few weeks ago we met this girl in the part who was stood up and I asked her out. We went on a date but I found out she works for this huge fashion company and I know I was probably a huge dick about it and definitely made it seem like I wanted to go on more dates with her just to get noticed by the company. But she was super nice about it! She offered me an alternative. I took that offer. Now whenever they need models for shoots I'm on that list of models that they look through. Sucks that I can't go today though, the clothes she always wears are from that company and she always looks fly as fuck."

"Guess I'm the lucky one then," John jokes.

Jay raises his eyebrows, "What was the alternative?"

"Hm?"

"You said she gave you an alternative after your date?"

"Oh! Yeah it was basically like I either don't EVER mention her job while we were together unless she was the one that brought it up, OR we could never be more than co workers and she'd get me signed on with one of the model managers at the company." Nic shrugs.

Jay frowns, "She straight up said that? Worded it like that and everything?"

"Yeah. She didn't seem that upset about it either and I was super apologetic so don't ride my dick about it John!"

John was ready to say something when there was rapid knocking at his door. He settles for simply ruffling Nic's short hair as he made his way to the door, opening it to see Chloe.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. The last two times he had seen her she was always dressed sort of dressy. Like a business woman. Fancy pants. Tucked Shirt. A jacket that either complimented the shirt or matched the pants. Expensive shoes. The whole look.

Today? Black ripped skinny jeans. Doc martins with yellow and purple braided laces. A semi ripped purple tee. Completed with a leather jacket.

John would be lying if he said he didn't the outfit completely captivating on her.

A loud whistle came from behind him, making him realize that he had been checking her out for too long and that if she had said anything he most definitely missed it.

"Damn! I thought it was a fancy meeting. You look like you're on your way to a punk bar." Nic leans in the doorway.

Chloe smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, accentuating her small waist and large chest. Something Nic was already checking out. "Maybe I just came from one, you'll never know. Are you ready John? I'm sorry this is so last minute, you'll get paid for your time. Handsomely, I promise."

"Yeah I'm ready, I guess." John rubs the back of his neck.

She hands him a helmet, "Great! Here."

John looks confused for a second before looking into the driveway and noticing she drives a motorcycle.

"Damn you're literally perfect. Fire me and take me on another date!" Nic drops to his knees being dramatic as he playfully grabs Chloe's hands.

She shakes her head and nudges Nic's head. Not hard enough to make him fall but just enough for it to be playful, "In your dreams cowboy. Come on John, the office isn't super far from here."

"You got it boss."


	5. The Job 2

John didn't mention that he had looked her up and knew that she was the owner of this company. He didn't mention that he knew she was viewed as one of the youngest and most successful designers in the entire world. He didn't let on that he knew anything other what what she had told Nic that Nic had told him.

Which was that she was a seamstress for this major company and close to her boss.

When they got to the building he can't say he was super surprised. It was a sky rise that he saw pictures of on google. She owned the entire thing. Though most of the floors were occupied by her company he knew that she also rented our various floors to different companies that worked closely with hers.

She lead him into a meeting room. It didn't seem all that extra other than the fact that an entire half of it was curtained off and there was a small stage area, probably for the models to stand on and show off the clothes. Which John figured had to be the use since it had a wall of curved mirrors around the other side of it so all angles would be viewable from the back.

It was clearly a room made with the intention of showing off clothes.

"You'll have to change quite a few times today but I have everything set up so that all the matching sets are back to back." Chloe leads him into the curtained area and was met with 3 full racks of clothes. "For these shirts it'll be this pair of pants, and then you'll change into these pants for these shirts, and then these ones for these." She goes down the racks, showing the three pairs of pants and what must have been almost 100 shirts.

"You make it sound easy enough," John smiles.

"Well this is a top heavy line. The pants are really only there so that we can show what style they go best with. And of course they'll go to whoever wants to pay for them."

John remembers something from the Wikipedia page about the company about how the company only sold one of each item they made. So his curiosity took over, "How does this line work?"

"Well.. The usual way Limited Co. works. So the ones you'll be wearing today are the prototype versions and then when we get the feedback with any possible changes that could be made exactly one copy will be created and then sold to the highest bidder. After a photo shoot and a fashion show of course."

"So if you only make one how do you know it will fit the person who buys it?" John looks through the clothes, amazed at how good every single item looked.

"Well the fashion show will happen and then the photo shoot will be publicized. Then up on our website people will be able to bid for the clothes. Once an item is bought out whoever won gives us their measurements and we adjust whatever needs to be adjusted." She explains.

"Wow! Sounds exclusive. And expensive? How much do you think they'll go for?"

"Well these first two pairs of pants will probably be around 1500$ but the third pair of pants easily 5500$ if not more. As far as the shirts it will be a large range but on lines like this we usually gross around 200k profit." Chloe counts on her fingers.

John chokes a bit, realizing just how expensive the clothes in front of him were.

"Actually now that I think about it, the pants might be just a little short on you. The shirts will be fine, actually might fit perfectly. Would you mind changing into the first pair of pants so I can adjust the length?" Chloe asks.

John nods and she steps out of the curtain area. He changes into the fancy looking pants. They were almost like suit pants but not that dressy? Somehow he could see himself wearing these in a casual setting. And that thought was only hammered in more when he looked in the mirror and noticed that they went really well with his loose t shirt and unbuttoned button up. The pants may cost almost 100 times what the shirts did but they looked good together.

He was also pleasantly surprised that the inside of the pants was a softer material than the actual fabric the pants were made from. These pants were made with the wearer in mind.

John steps out of the curtained section and Chloe helps him up onto the pedestal. He watches as a soft smile graces her features and wonders if this is the first time she's seen her creation on someone since she made them.

She kneels down and immediately goes to work, cutting what needed to be cut. "I'll make these adjustments fast so don't worry about having to stand here for too long. I know you'll be standing for a while later when the photographer and stylist get here. Do you want anything? Water? An energy drink? If you have your vape with you feel free, they won't mind." She nearly rambles as her hands work gracefully.

He kept expecting her to prick his ankles but was surprised at how fast she had lengthened the pants and was already sewing them back together. He was however confused by the electric feeling that shot up his leg every time her hand brushed his skin.

"I'll be fine with a water but it's really no rush." He adds the last part quickly. He knew she was already paying him to be here and honestly, he would've been more than willing to help her for free. It's not like he was even a real model.

She bites down on her sewing needle, holding it in her mouth as she dials a number on her phone. "Oui Vivi~ I'm in meeting room 3 with my model right now making minor adjustments to the clothes. Will you please have the snack bar prepared early? Merci~ You're the best."

"You didn't have to do that," John frowns down at her when she hangs up.

"I pulled you out here last minute, it's the least I can do." She bites the thread and expertly knots it. "Alright these pants are good. You can hang out in these if you'd like or you can change back into your other pair. I have to fix the other two."

"Do you not need to measure those on me as well?" John asks as he takes a seat at the table, decided that these pants were comfortable enough to hang out in.

She steps out of the curtains and sits beside John, "Nope! It's all up here." She motions to her head as she quickly starts hemming the second pair of pants.

A comfortable quiet comes over to two, John watching her stick expertly. But the comfort of the situation doesn't hit Chloe and she breaks the silence.

"So what do you do? Sorry, I feel weird making you watch me work."

"I'm a you tuber. I also stream from time to time." John smiles and leans on his hand.

"Oh really? That's cool! What kind of content do you make?" She moves onto the second pair of pants, John amazed that she had finished that pair so quickly but realized it was easier to do when he wasn't wearing them.

"Gaming content. Sometimes I'll stream me editing but everything else is just gaming."

"That's a hard career to go into, a lot of people burn out." Chloe smiles, almost bitter sweetly. "They say the same about the fashion industry."

"But here we are huh?" John smiles as she nods in agreement.


	6. The Job 3

The snack bar had been more of a small feast than anything and Vivien, her full name John had learned, stuck around after it's delivery. Making small runs to gather anything else that Chloe might need for the meeting.

John made sure to thank Chloe multiple times for taking such good care of him and after about half an hour Chloe made a trip to her office so she could change before the meeting.

John was still seated in his original seat and he was peaking at the notebook that Chloe had left behind. It was the same one that she had been 'doodling' in back at the park.

"So what agency do you work for? Chloe hates working with models she's never worked with before so I was shocked to see a new face. And for something so major as working on the launch for a new line that she's been working on non stop for over a year." Vivien asks. She was sitting across the table from him and John had to listen carefully because her French accent was heavy.

He wasn't sure how to reply besides, "I'm not really a model. Just a friend that was free."

"You're not a model?"

John shakes his head and silence falls over the two before Vivien whispers "Oh my god."

Chloe picks the perfect time to re enter the room and Vivien smacks her hands against the table as she stands and runs towards Chloe, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T FIND A MODEL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I COULD HAVE REACHED OUT TO STAR BOUND THEN AT LEAST YOU'D HAVE SOMEONE WHO KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING!"

"Vivi. Two steps back." Chloe frowns. She wasn't one for being touched and halfway through her yelling Vivien had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her.

Vivien takes a couple steps back, gripping her clip board tightly.

"This isn't that serious and you know that. Do you intend on making my model nervous before the photographer and stylist get here?" Chloe asks and Vivien shakes her head.

"He won't even be posing for any pictures. All he has to do is show off the clothes." Chloe takes Vivien's shoulders and turns her back to John who had stood from his seat while she was yelling. "Isn't he gorgeous? Don't you think he looks good in the clothes?"

A blush immediately takes over Vivien's form and she nods, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone nervous I guess I just don't want anything to go wrong especially after what happened last time..."

"Go home for the day. Get some rest. You've been working hard Vivi, I appreciate it."

"Oui, merci Chloe. Call me if you need anything." Vivien offers a nod to the two before she leaves the meeting room.

Chloe takes a deep breathe and turns to John, "You really would make an amazing model though. Step up for me?"

John nods and steps onto the pedestal as Chloe smiles at how the first set went together. He whispers, locking his eyes with her grey orbs, "Is this really something so serious?"

Chloe shakes her head, "Even if it were a meeting with a client no. The photographer and the stylist that are coming today are people that I've worked with for a very long time and know everything about this line and what it has to offer. Whatever critiques they have will be purely aimed at the clothes, not you." She places her hand on lower arm, sending a shock of warmth through both of their arms.

They were silent for a second, Chloe shaking her head and taking her hand back, "Are you nervous? I have some anxiety medicine if you'd like it."

He shakes his head with a soft smile, "I'm alright. Are all these shirts hand stitched?"

"For the most part, yes. For the heavier fabrics we used a machine because I don't trust hand stitching when it comes to them. Very easily to slip up and injure yourself."

John nods, "You mentioned it before and I don't know how you noticed, but I do some sewing myself. I do have a machine but man... whatever I do is nothing on this level. I could never compare myself."

"You made that shirt you were wearing the first day we met. And the pants were two different pairs sewed together so one pant leg was black and the other was the dark blue. It looked amazing. No doubt with work like that you could get a job in this field."

"I really only do it in my free time."

"That's even more amazing! No doubt you'd be able to get a job at any major company."

John opened his mouth to say something but the door to the meeting room opens and two men come in.

"Chloe~" The tall one calls out.

"Samuel! Milo! It's so good to see you guys again. Please take a seat and help yourself to the snacks. If you need anything else let me know."

"And help ourselves to the view!" Samuel replies as he takes a seat.

"Who is this? Not a model I've ever worked with before and I'm not sure why. You're gorgeous darling." Milo approached John and circles him before sitting down at the table.

John was at a loss for words, he had absolutely no idea what to say. Vivien had made it sound like this was the most important meeting in the world so he wasn't sure if he had a place to speak.

"This is John, he's never done something like this before." She smiles encouragingly at him, "John, this is Samuel. He's one of the top freelance fashion photographers in the world. And this is Milo. He's the top stylist at the company. If you guys are ready would you like to get started?"

John went through the motions that Chloe had showed him previous to Vivien's arrival. Where to place his hands for different shirt styles. How to hold his shoulders so the shirts cascaded perfectly down his form.

'Wear them like this is your closet. Not some expensive one.' She had instructed him.

So that's what he did. At least, tried to do.

There were a few notes every few shirts, small things that could be changed to make the shirt more unique from Samuel's perspective.

Milo would note every accessory he planned on fitting for the outfit as John showed it off and Chloe would comment which ones she thought would help play up certain shirts.

There were quite a few shirts with hidden undertones but Chloe was right when she told Milo that he could add that undertone in the accessories and it would completely change the look and overall feel of the shirt.

Once John got to the last pair of pants things got a bit more harsh. Suddenly instead of every few shirts that needed a change it was every shirt. Small things, of course, but John still felt weird knowing that Vivien mentioned how much time Chloe had already put into this line. And in Milo's words it was 'still so far from being finished'.

Once John had the last shirt on he waited for instruction which was Chloe giving him a confused look. "Uh... This is the last shirt."

Chloe's eyes widen and she shakes her head and flips through her notebook, showing John a nice sketch of a button up. It was dual toned and the right shoulder and sleeve were black while the rest was a dark blue. "This one isn't in there?"

John frowns and shakes his head.

"There's no way I know it was there. I was working on it yesterday." She mumbles as she stands and walks into the curtained area only to come back a second later running a hand through her hair. "Alright guys I uh... I guess were done for now then. Any final remarks? Here John you can take a seat," She pulls the chair out beside her and he flashes her a worried smile as he sits.

"Are we still shooting for the original shoot date? There were a lot of changes on that last set and a magic missing shirt so I can move it back if you need me to." Samuel mentions.

Chloe shakes her head, "No you know me Samuel. I'll get it done. Milo, please send me that invoice for accessories as soon as possible so we can get them in and make sure the colors match. That way we can avoid what happened last time."

"Yes ma'am!"

She flips her notebook over, showing the two her design for the missing shirt. "This is what the last shirt looks like, it's meant to be worn unbuttoned." She flips the page and on the next one is some more sketches from different angles and some fabric patches that were stapled into the book. "This was the fabrics that I used and the line between the two is wavy."

"I don't think I'd have anything to change about this shirt. It looks amazing. What will be worn under it?" Milo asks.

"For the runway, nothing. For the photo shoot, a black tank. Or if the model for this shirt is a woman just a sports bra would be a nice touch." Chloe notes.

"Yeah, I don't see anything to change about this design. Sorry it's missing dear." Samuel frowns.

She just sighs and closes her notebook. John wished he could place it next to a brand new notebook just to see the difference between the two. This one was very clearly well worn.

"Let's go drinking~" Milo sing songs. "You're invited too of course, John."

"Oh no thanks. I don't really drink." John waves his hands.

"A man after my own heart." Milo jokes as he stands. "Chloe?"

"Not tonight guys, I brought John over so I'm gonna bring him home. Then I have to find my missing shirt. I'll join you for a night out after the last piece is sold from the collection."

"Promise?" The duo ask at the same time.

"I promise I'll try my best." She puts her hand on her hips.

"Let's ditch this joint!" Samuel cheers as the two leave the room.


	7. The Diner

"Thanks so much for helping out today. I'm sorry it went on so long, you're probably starving. Is there somewhere you want to go?" Chloe thanks John for the umpteenth time today.

The two were walking through the building, making their way to the parking garage entrance.

"You seem pretty stressed, why don't you let me treat you to dinner?"

Chloe just laughs at his proposition, "You're sweet really. But if anything I should be the one treating you to dinner. Here give me a second to talk to security." She knocks on the door and steps in as John leans against the wall outside of the security office.

"Oh good evening Miss Purnet." The officer greets her.

"Please Mark, just Chloe. Listen, I'm sorry this will probably be a crazy workload but could you double check the people clocked in with the visitors and then check camera footage to see who took something from Meeting room 3? I left around 9:30 so it'll be sometime after that."

"Hm.. There shouldn't have been many people in the building around that time. Just janitorial staff and maybe some seamstresses. You of course. So it shouldn't take me too long. Would you like me to send over any footage that I find?"

"Please, thank you so much. Just meeting room 3 for the focus but if they took anything else please let me know."

"You got it Chloe. Would you like me to put everything aside for a police report?"

It's quiet for a bit as Chloe considers who could've taken the shirt. "Not yet. If they took a lot of stuff though and touched anything that we haven't cleaned or touched today have someone come in to take fingerprints. If I don't know who it is, that is."

"Alright, is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you so much again Mark. I'll have something sent over to your house tomorrow! Have a good evening!"

"You're too good to your workers Chloe! You have a safe one as well."

Chloe waves again as she closes the security door behind her and turns to John, motioning for him to follow as they walk towards her motorcycle.

"So where do you want to get dinner?"

"Is it weird that I kind of feel like pancakes?" John asks, making Chloe stop in place. "It's weird isn't it?"

"Not at all, I was actually just thinking that I felt like pancakes as well. I know a really cute little retro diner pretty close to here that I go to pretty often."

As she hands John the extra helmet she's glad she reminded herself to change back into the clothes she had been wearing that morning.

Nothing wrong with dressing nice, she does it virtually every day. But she hated riding her bike in a pencil skirt or dressy pants. Even though she had to do it sometimes.

Once both of them were wearing their helmets and sitting on the bike she starts the short drive to the diner, silently enjoying having someone with her on the ride.

It wasn't like she was alone, she was far from that. Surrounded by people she could spend time with whenever she wanted. But they all knew her through work so it was a breathe of fresh air meeting people outside of work. People that weren't constantly walking on egg shells around her. It was what she had found so charming about Nic originally but he had become a little more cautious and she was sure he would become more so once he found out who she really was.

But John was still that way around her. Down to earth. Real. Something that was hard to come by in her life.

The two go in and sit down at a booth, the older waitress recognizing Chloe and smiling warmly as she approached the two.

"Good evening Chloe dear, what can I get for you two tonight?"

"I'll have sweet tea please." Chloe smiles.

"I'll have a water." John nods as he glances through the menu.

"Wonderful, and do you two know what you'd like for your meal?"

Chloe orders first, an order that she knew by heart, "I'll have the pancake combo. With bacon instead of sausage and eggs over easy."

"Actually, I'll have exactly the same thing." John smiles at the waitress who nods and leaves them to place the order in and get their drinks.

"Copy cat," She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs.

The waitress brings their drinks back and the two sip before John asks, "So what got you into fashion?"

"It's nothing special really..."

"Nah don't be like that. You work at this huge company now. It must be something exciting."

Chloe just shakes her head with a melancholy smile, "Honestly I picked up sewing from my mother. We weren't the richest family so she had to re purpose a lot of our clothes and after a while of just fixing older clothes we'd have unusable scraps. So I taught myself to sew them together and make new clothes. I did it so much that i started making my own pieces and then i got a full ride scholarship to this huge designer school. So everything worked out in the end."

John smiles at the brunette in front of him, "That's charming."

"Charming?" Her slitted eyebrows raise and he nods.

"No wonder you're so humble. I mean, I won't lie. I looked up Limited Co. and the company itself is considered one of the best fashion companies in the world. For you to be working there after coming from such a rough background, your mother must be so proud."

"Yeah... She is. I owe everything to her too." Her eyes get distant and John wonders if he touched a rough subject. Before he can change the topic the waitress brings out their food.

The silence is a bit uncomfortable this time, John can tell she's a bit tense.

He was just about to ask what was wrong when she speaks up.

"Did you like the clothes today?"

John gives her a confused look and she shakes her head. "No I'm serious. You don't have to say yes I'm just wondering."

"Yeah of course I did. They were all obviously made with the wearer in mind as well because some of those fabrics should not have been as comfy to wear as they were."

Chloe releases a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "Thank goodness. The designer wanted that. Could you see yourself wearing them in your day to day casual outings? They weren't too out landish right?"

"Even the few shirts that were a bit more out there I could definitely see myself wearing them to the super market or for a stream. Fashion has always been super interesting to me though so I'm probably not the most casual dressed person to ask." He chuckles.

As Chloe is paying the bill her phone beeps. She unlocks it and looks at the message from Mark with the footage.

Her face drops and John frowns, watching as her brows furrow.

She leaves a 50$ on the table as a tip and nods her head in the direction of the door as John follows her outside where she calls Mark.

"Hey, yeah. I know him. Yeah he used to work here. No you don't have to call the police. I'll.. I'll call him and see what the deal is. For all I know he could just be playing a prank. It was just bad timing. Thanks Mark. Have a good evening."

When she hangs up John stares into her eyes, watching as they seem to fill with hurt.

"You alright?"

She just nods and hands him his helmet, "Let's get you home. It's getting late."


	8. The Essence

John found himself reading tabloids and news sources that didn't typically catch his interest, watching out for something about Chloe or Limited Co. After he did the fitting for her he had gotten a HUGE check in the mail, but he hadn't heard from her.

It had only been around a week anyway so he brushed it off on the fact that she must be super busy with her line since it was set to drop next month. In fact, he had already bought a ticket to the scheduled fashion show even though he hadn't just seen the line, but worn it.

He even slightly considered dropping some money to try and buy some of the clothes. Maybe not some. One. He wasn't poor but he rather not spend that much money.

He'd also never been to a fashion show before and would probably have to ask Nic what he could wear, but he figured it would be a fun experience and he got to support Chloe.

Speak of the devil, John is pulled from his thoughts as Nic's ringtone goes off. He runs his fingers through his hair and leans back in his chair as he answers his phone.

Before he can even greet him, "Come out with me tonight?"

John shakes his head with a smile, "I don't know man. Every time we go out it's just you getting way too drunk. Like almost alcohol poison level drunk. And me taking care of you the following day."

"I know I know but.... Please?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean? I can't hang out with my best friend and go drinking? I don't even plan on drinking that much!"

"You never do without a reason" John points out and the phone line is silent for a bit.

"Okay listen- There's this huge event going on tonight and supposedly a bunch of models and their agenda are gathering at this punk night club in town and-"

John cuts Nic off, "Aren't you already signed?"

"Yes but events similar to this are more to open up possible collaboration photo shoots."

"So why don't you go alone? Why do I have to come? I'm not a model nor your manager."

"Because you're tall and you demand attention so it'll bring all eyes in the room to us, and then I'll steal all the attention by wearing something amazing!"

"I don't know Nic..."

"Please please please John! I... I'lllllll.... Uh... I'll come over and cook for you!"

"You're a horrible cook and your serving sizes are that of a toddler. Try again." John crosses his arms with a playful look on his face. He'd never actually leave his friend hanging but if he could get something out of this then he would.

"Alright that's fair- what if I come over and do all the chores and errands for... a week!!!"

"Now that's a deal I'm willing to get behind. When is it?"

"In a couple hours!"

"And I'm guessing you want me to wear something plain?"

"Honestly, some plan pants with vans. Vans! Not your fancy shoes that you wear sometimes. Vans and... that striped shirt you wore the other day? The white and tan one. And you can pick any plain jacket you want. Neutral colors man, neutral colors."

John almost wanted to laugh at how serious Nic was being about the situation but it was a chance for him to score some future jobs so it made sense that he'd want to be serious. "You got it boss. Are you going to ride over here? I can come pick you up, not like you'll be driving later tonight anyway."

"I can drive over, that way I can drive home tomorrow morning! Thanks so much John!"

"I'll see you in a bit then."


	9. The Essence 2

John and Nic were standing outside of the punk night club. The Essence. Even the name should've told John that it'd be popular.

But based on Nic's reaction, he didn't think he expected the large line in front of the building either. Though it looked to be people dressed mainly in punk clothing, it was semi easy to pick out the models and managers from what must be the typical crowd.

"You don't think we'll get in anytime soon with that line do you?" John finally asks as Nic shakes his head.

"No way in hel- Oh Vivi!" Nic notices the girl that he had now gotten to work with a bit speaking to one of the bouncers at the front entrance.

John was going to say something about how he recognized her too from his one day of working there but Nic has already run over to her so he quickly followed.

"Oh hello Nicholas. And John was it? I didn't think this was either of your scenes but I guess with the event I'm not too surprised you showed up." She nods her head at the two then turns back to the bouncer, "These two are on our list as well."

The bouncer nods and moves to the side, letting the three in ahead of the line that easily wrapped half of the building. Nic does a silent victory dance but once they were inside of the night club he stops to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself in front of other models.

Instead he now turns to Vivi as the three slowly walk into the large area, "So if you're here, is Chloe here?"

Vivi shoots him a glare, "Of course she's here. She's one of the head coordinators of the event tonight. She wanted her close knit team to branch out a bit and experience something they aren't used to."

"Why wouldn't they be used to something like this?" John asks. Didn't most models work with other models, like regularly? Is it really so outlandish to have a hangout or a meet and greet night?

Nic shakes his head at Vivi letting her know that he'd explain. "Most models, like a HUGE percentage of models, are what we would call high class. They don't do settings like this." Nic mentions, referring to the punk night club. He continues, "And when it comes to the workplace it's much more competitive. One thing I've learned while working at Limited Co is that it's a drastic change from what I'm used to."

John gives him a confused glance as Vivi disappears, probably to join up with Chloe.

"Usually when I show up to a photo shoot and there's other models there it's more of a fight to see who can catch the most eyes in the studio. Catch the right eyes and you're guaranteed to get called back for their next shoot. But recently, any shoot I've done through Limited Co, it's more or less like a normal work place. The people that are there are there to work with you in a more unified way. More like co workers than rivals."

John's face is straight to keep himself from laughing, "Why the fuck would you want to work in a space where you're constantly having to outshine others?"

"Hey! That's basically what YouTube is!" Nic jokingly nudges John who pushes him back.

"Is not!" John laughs as they take their seat at the bar. He didn't plan on drinking since he drove them there and he'd be the one to drive them home. But he could at least get water.

Once the duo placed their order Nic immediately turned to the person on the other side of him, definitely a model by the looks of it, so John took this opportunity to glance around the nightclub and take everything in.

The club itself was pretty big, and surprisingly the dance floor didn't take up a majority of the room like it did in other clubs that Nic had brought him to. Along the back wall there seemed to be a closed off seating and hang out areas. Probably VIP by the looks of the bouncers that guarded the entryway. And the setting, along with everyone's clothes, was definitely punk rock.

It just meant he stood out even more so with his brighter and more neutral colors. Which he was what Nic was going for. But Nic himself was wearing a pretty punk outfit, not something he'd ever seen his friend in before. He probably bought the get up today.

His pants alone looked like they had been shot up with a water gun full of bleach. But it looked good. And it made John wonder if he could pull off a similar look, with a leather jacket and everything.

He couldn't help the smile that jumped to his face when he spotted a familiar face across the room. She was surrounded by a group of people who definitely had to be her close knit team that Vivi had mentioned earlier because though they were all wearing a lot of black, they looked out of place.

Maybe it was just because Chloe looked perfect for the scene though. He only got a full view of her outfit because she was behind her party now, ushering them all inside of one of the VIP rooms.

She had on the same doc martins as the other day, yellow and purple laces. High waisted black cargo pants that not only were covered in tons of zippers but also had some straps going across them and from one leg to the other, as well as some chains hanging off of her studded belt. A black see through, long sleeved, mesh top to show off her studded crop top underneath which matched her other studded accessories around her wrists. And suddenly, her slitted eyebrows made sense to him.

It was a stark difference from what she wore to work and he wondered if the people she worked with had seen her dressed like this before.


	10. The Essence 3

As if Chloe could feel eyes on her, more so than she had before at least, she glanced around the club and couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she noticed John across the room.

She was also immediately reminded that she semi ghosted him after having him help her out at work last week.

She hadn't done it on purpose of course, she just knew she wasn't in the best place mentally with the whole shirt issue. She hadn't even gotten around to calling the man who had taken it and she couldn't decide if she should just remake the shirt and have only the final version of it.

John saw her lock eyes with him but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. The smile that had graced her face seemed as empty as her eyes did and he wondered if this event was more so that she could have a break from work.

He turned in favor of his friend and tapped his arm, waiting for Nic to finish his conversation with the model and smiling when he noticed the two exchange business cards. Once the other model left, probably to give Nic's card to his manager, Nic turned to John.

"What's good dude?"

"Do I need to stay by your side for now?"

Nic thinks for a bit and looks around the club, "Not really. As long as wherever you wander off too you stay hidden behind other people since everyone's eyes are on you. Tall mofo-"

"You're a couple inches taller than me..." John points out.

"Yeah but you're built. Your shoulders along are twice the size of mine! You demand attention Johnny baby~"

"That's an over exaggeration if I've ever heard one." John laughs at his friend's antics, "But anyway. I'm gonna wander. Work for the eyes to be on you if you want them so bad." He adds and Nic laughs.

Grabbing his water from the bar he made his way towards where the VIP room was. The one that he saw Chloe go in with the rest of her team. He was sort of worried he'd have to talk to the bouncer but as he got closer Chloe nodded to the bouncer who moved the red velvet rope, letting John in without a single word spoken between them.

Once John was inside the mostly blacked off seating area that overlooked a good chunk of the rest of the night club, the rest of the people in the room seemed to notice his entrance and paused whatever conversations they had been having.

The air was thick until Chloe stepped towards John and turned to face the room, "Guys this is John. He helped me out with the meeting the other day while you were all busy. John this is-"

Before she can finish a single introduction a man around her height jumps in front of John and takes his hand, shaking it excitedly. "Nice to meet you! She's mentioned you and how it helped that you were available. You can call me Bon!" The man's French accent reminded John of Vivi's.

Actually now that he thought of it, Chloe herself has spoken in French and her last name sounded French. Was most of her team French as well? "Nice to meet you, Bon." John nodded as the man continued to shake his hand.

Chloe laughs gently as Bon continues to shake John's hand, "I have to go talk to the manager really quick about some stuff, I won't be long." She walks past the two and places a hand on John's shoulder looking back at Bon and trying to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading up her finger tips, "Bon please make sure he's welcome."

Bon quickly started introducing John to everyone who seemed just as excited to meet him as Bon had been. Apparently it wasn't that often that Chloe let someone into her inner circle, especially someone that wasn't even working for her.

John had already lost track of all the names but at least got an idea of their job titles since they for some reason told him those as well.

He met the teams buyer which he was a bit confused at first but it was explained that she bought all the materials and what not for production, the market researcher and marketing manager, the production manager, a couple pattern makers, a couple sample makers, Samuel and Milo who were happy to see John again, and Vivien, Chloe's secretary.

Bon then introduced himself as the tech manager. He didn't know what most of those titles meant but he could look it up later.

Bon apologized for not being able to introduce John to Chloe's team of models but mentioned that they were in the club, just out social networking. A couple of the workers joked that their titles didn't mean much since Chloe could do all of it herself and that they all played a support role. Besides the models of course.

John's head was almost spinning with all this new information as Chloe returned, "Sorry I didn't ask while I was out there. Did you want something else to drink?"

John raises his water glass and shakes his head, "I have my water but thank you."

Bon waves to the two and makes his way back to the busier part of the room. Chloe nods her head towards an empty booth and John follows, sitting across from her.

"Do you really don't drink?" She asks.

"Not really. Not to get drunk at least. But I'm designated driver tonight so..." John trails off and Chloe offers a small giggle.

"Speaking of style, I think I have an idea as to why you're wearing what you're wearing. But please humor me as to why you thought tan and white would be prime choices for a punk bar?"

The smile that graced her face made John laugh nervously and run his fingers through his hair, "Nic picked it out for me. I really didn't even know we were coming out tonight until a couple hours ago. And more or less I'm supposed to be his wing man in the sense that I draw eyes to him."

Chloe smiles and shakes her head, "Some job you're doing then now that you're hiding out in a VIP area."

John shrugs, "He told me he could take it from here. He did talk up working for you though. Not sure why he was trying to kiss your ass so much, maybe he knew I'd mention it."

"I'm glad he's enjoying it, I know the industry is really really hard on models and it makes me sad to know I can't really give all of them some peace of mind. But I'm working towards it." She has a hopeful look on her face now, surprising John at how passionate she seemed. "Other industry professionals have seen how it's like to work with Limited Co. and they've taken their notes. It's not an industry that can be changed overnight, that's for sure."


	11. Old Friends

People had come and left, joining in on John and Chloe's conversation and adding their two cents about whatever topic was at hand before leaving to go chat with others.

It seemed like all these people viewed her as more of an idol than a boss. They definitely all looked up to her.

As John was about to mention this to her he heard Milo call her name. The duo looked towards the stylist who nodded his head towards something out in the rest of the club area while mouthing something that John didn't quite catch.

He looked back towards Chloe with a confused look only to see her stand up a bit so she could look beyond the dividers that hid most of the VIP room.

He saw a look of anger cross her face before her eyes filled with pain and sadness, only to quickly be replaced with a distant look as her eyes widened and she sat back down.

Milo made his way over to the two and offered a shot glass he had just gotten for himself, which Chloe downed quickly and thanked him.

"What's going on?" John manages out, wondering if he should be worried.

Chloe glances back at John, "Just an old friend I haven't seen in a long time."

John can tell there's more to it than that though and one glance at the look on Milo's face only secures his thoughts. However, he didn't have a chance to further push the subject as a new voice called to Chloe from the entrance of the VIP section.

"I'll be right back," She smiles at John who offers a nod as he watches her go towards the newcomer.

A sigh came from Milo, followed by a sad smile before he looked at John. "Not my place to say anything, but if you think she needs a get out of the situation, text me and I'll make an escape for her." He slides his business card across the table to John who quickly puts the number into his phone as Chloe makes her way back to the booth with two new faces.

"This is John. John this is Mark and this is Claire. John is a friend of mine that I actually didn't meet through work." She introduces them and John shakes their hands, suddenly aware of the chaotic aura that was coming from the pair.

He frowned slightly, noticing the shirt that Mark was wearing. He recognized it. The last shirt of Chloe's line that was stolen. He glanced at her but she gave him a pleading look as if she didn't want to even mention that this man had stolen her property.

Instead of saying anything he offers them a wide smile, "Pleasure to meet you guys! Are you also in the fashion industry?"

Claire sat down across from John, where Chloe had previously been sitting, and then scooted over to Mark could sit next to her. John quickly scoots over in the booth offering Chloe a soft smile as she thanked him and took a seat beside him.

"It's so cute that you don't know who I am~" Claire spoke in a heavy French accent. Heavier than Vivi's.

"It's okay darling, Clove here just mentioned that she met him outside of work so it's safe to assume he doesn't know much about the industry." Mark spoke to Claire before turning back to John, "Claire here is a top designer from France. And I'm a top tier model. World known."

"Hm... Now that you mention it you do look a bit familiar." John rubs his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"See, even this man who's wearing some brand-less clothes knows m-"

John cuts him off, slamming his fist into his hand like he finally thought of something, "Have you done work for Hot Topic? I swear I've seen you in some of their ads!" He smiles as he notices the smile that was now on Chloe's face. He was taking the piss out of the situation, hoping to make her feel better about whatever was actually going on here.

A scoff drew his attention back to mr. world known, "As if. I work more for Gucci. Prada. Chanel. Fashion that you probably can't afford if you frequent Hot Topic."

John knew he meant it as an insult but also knew his type. He'd be more pissed if he continued this bit. "Prada? That sounds like something I know... Isn't that uhhh... That pizza place? It's sort of downtown. Oh but you mentioned something about France, do they have pizza joints like Prada out there?"

"He's hopeless! A basket case!" Claire groaned, over dramatically.

"These are the types of people you associate yourself with my dear Clove?" Mark frowns and looks at Chloe who John felt get very stiff at the continuous nicknames.

"Ah... Well... Yeah? I mean I enjoy his company and it's a nice change of pace from Vivi who always has a stick up her ass no matter how much I tell her to chill out." Chloe sort of rambles, staring at the table.

John notices under the table she was messing with all the rings on her fingers. Sliding them off and on. Spinning them around. She was nervous.

Claire looks around, "Ah where is Vivien~ It's been so long since I've seen her!"

"I'm sure she's around, I was talking to her not too long ago." Chloe keeps her reply short, not really offering much to keep the conversation going.

Mark lifts his arm up and drapes it over Claire's shoulders before lifting up her left hand to show a HUGE diamond on her ring finger. "We didn't think it'd be this long before we saw you again, we invited you to our engagement party last year. It was a shame you missed it.

John watched as Chloe's hands that had been constantly moving frowned when they froze in their place. She wasn't even trembling anymore.

"Oh I didn't even see the invitation- I'm sorry about that. I've moved around a couple times since we last spoke so it might have gotten lost in the mail. I'll have something sent in the mail to you guys to make up for it," She offers a smile to the couple.

He may not know Chloe super well, but he had hung out with her enough to realize that her entire demeanor right now was being faked. Talk about a customer service voice. But what was she hiding? Was she mad that the guy had taken her shirt? She had said they were old friends. Claire was a 'top tier' designer, maybe they were rivals?

"I wanted to give you a formal apology too. I meant to do it when you came into town for the engagement party but you were a no show." Mark was sporting one of the most malicious smiles John had ever seen.

"I don't really think this is the time nor the place dear~ Besides, mistakes were made on both of your parts so it's not like it wasn't mutual." Claire points out.

"Mistakes were made on both of our parts?" Chloe asks as she finally looks up from the very interestingly plain table.

John could almost immediately get a rough idea of what happened and quietly sent a help text to Milo.


	12. Old Friends 2

"Well sure. You didn't do your part as a fiance~ The whole point is to make sure your man is pleased."

"He cheated on me. Multiple times. To build a reputation at new companies and score photoshoot opportunities. I can't wait for the day you realize that's all he's using you for." Chloe spits out but the second she says that John can tell she didn't mean to. "Sorry, it's not my place." She whispers.

The damage had been done though, even though John though it was exactly her place to say something, Claire was pissed.

She slams her hand down in front of Chloe to further show off her ring, "I feel so bad for you darling. Still in denial over your breakup. Mark chose the superior designer. The superior woman. That's why I have a ring and you have a couple year long hiatus that the media is saying you'll never be able to come back from."

John's eyes widened and double checked his phone to make sure he had texted Milo because he had nowhere near enough knowledge on this to salvage this situation. He glanced from Mark to Claire to Chloe and saw the gears turning in her head as she stared at the ring on Claire's perfectly manicured finger.

"Wow Mark. When I gave that ring back I was sure you'd be smart enough to sell it, but I guess it does make more sense to just re-use it. Even if it was meant to be my wedding ring."

Claire gasps and her head whips to Mark, "You what?!?"

Mark throws his hands up defensively, "No she's lying, of course she's lying! She just wants us to fight! I swear princess, I got that ring for you and you alone."

Claire shakes her head, as if she didn't know what to believe and turns back to Chloe expecting her to further explain the ring situation. What came next made John's jaw drop.

"And you can claim you're the better designer all you want but that doesn't really explain why I've been on the cover of Vogue multiple times as well as Time and many more fashion industry magazines while you can barely get any reads on your blog."

The aura that was being given off of Chloe right now was almost frightening. John had never seen this side of her, but this was definitely what he thought of when he thought of someone who was in the top ten designers EVER while only being in her mid twenties.

Milo FINALLY makes an appearance and appears rushed, "Chloe I'm so sorry to drag you from this hangout session, but I just got a call from Leone and she said she shattered one of the sewing needles and it's apparently really bad."

The heavy aura she had been giving off dissipates immediately as she stands, worry showing on her face. "Like an ambulance level accident?"

Milo shakes his head, "No but she did mention she might call an EMT because she's alone at the studio. Do you want me to send Vivi over to make sure she's okay?"

Chloe shakes her head, "No I should go. I know first aid stuff anyway while Vivi gets squeamish with blood." She turns back towards the table, "I hate to cut this short. Maybe we can get back together another time if you guys are in town still. Sorry John, tell Nic I said hi?" she gives him a gentle smile but he can tell it doesn't reach her eyes.

"He'll regret missing you, he hasn't shut up about how good you look in punk clothes!" John offers a joke which made her smile more before rushing off with Milo.

Surely so Milo can explain that Leone was actually okay and it was a fake scenario to save her from the situation.

"Well it was nice meeting you, even if you don't know anything about our world." Mark stands and holds his hand out, helping Claire stand from her seat as well.

"It's interesting meeting people from outside of the fashion industry. It's almost like royalty staring down at peasants~" She adds with a wink as they left.

But John wasn't done with Mark.

He watched as they made their way through the night club, heading straight to the exit. Had they really only only shown up to get a rise out of Chloe?

He grit his teeth and followed them, being careful so as not to draw too many eyes to himself as he exited the building.

Looking around for the two he spotted them about a block down smoking. He took a deep breath and composed himself as he approached the happy couple, not caring about whatever they were chit chatting about.

"Give it back," John finally spoke up as he stood in front of the two as they leaned against the wall.

"Give what back? We didn't take anything from the night club. It's not really our scene if you couldn't gue-" Clair starts but John cuts her off by slamming his hand against the wall beside Mark's head, staring him down.

This made both parties realize something. It made Mark and Claire realize that they were stuck between him and the wall. And it made John realize if he couldn't pull off the intimidating look he was going for, he might actually have to fight. And it's not like John to fight. He never had before and really didn't have any plans to.

But if he came off as intimidating enough, he wouldn't have to. So he kept his eyes staring deep into Marks and his face blank. It definitely helped that the male in front of him was an inch or two shorter and his shoulders were definitely wider.

"Woah man, not sure what exactly you're on about but you should watch out. I don't want to have to call the police on a friend of Clovers." Mark furrows his brows.

"The shirt you're wearing. Take it off."

"Excuse me?!" Claire screams, "How dare you! Mark is finally exploring his designer side and then he spent so long maki-"

"That's a shirt from Chloe's new line. And you stole it. She has video evidence and if you don't give it to me right now I will be the one calling the police." John says, not sure how much longer he can keep up this whole bad guy act.

Claire's jar dropped as she looked between John and Mark, as if begging Mark to dispute his claims. John kept his hand against the wall by Mark's head and held his other hand out.

Mark got the hint and stripped the shirt off, shoving it into John's chest before taking Claire's hand and walking away quickly.


End file.
